<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disoriented by pkmntrainer_alex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889331">Disoriented</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex'>pkmntrainer_alex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mafia AU, F/M, Illnesses, Sick Character, Tenderness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re sick.” <br/>“I am not.” <br/>“Pretty sure falling over every time you stand up and vomiting repeatedly is sick.” <br/><b>“No.”</b> <br/>“Niji, you are stronger than me in most ways, but I can and will tackle you back into bed if you don’t crawl in there yourself.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vinsmoke Niji/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTPtober 2020 - Niji x Aspen (OC) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disoriented</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b>Day 8 [SFW] - Sick/Injured</b>
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Niji was too weak to even give Aspen the slap on the ass she deserved for that little threat of hers. Embarrassing. Grumbling under his breath, Niji slipped between cream-colored sheets, noticing patches going dark as it brushed his skin. He never realized before how cold the bedding was, or how heavy the blanket felt as he turned from side to side, trying to get comfortable. The blanket was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> heavy, almost, and he swore he could feel the pressure in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the room, Niji could hear footsteps, along with the sound of...water? It didn’t seem right. Using what little energy he had, he rolled onto his back, setting his head on his pillow and feeling it quickly go damp. It stayed cool for only a few minutes before it began to radiate his own heat back at him, triggering beads of sweat to creep uncomfortably down his neck. The longer he lay, the more he hurt - even laying on his back, it felt as if his own body weight was slowly suffocating him. Niji couldn’t recall a time he’d ever felt more miserable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard footsteps again - Aspen’s, unmistakable even in his sick state - and she was closer than before. The air smelled like her, the sweet fruit and florals, and it was the only thing that didn’t make his head hurt. “I know you’re not pleased, but I’m sure even a fella like you is smart enough to know that bed is where you belong right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d earned herself </span>
  <em>
    <span>another</span>
  </em>
  <span> spanking for the casual tone in referring to him. Niji tried to grimace, and found that his face felt too sore to do more than twitch uncomfortably when he tried to move his lips. He heard Aspen sigh, and he could hear water droplets somewhere. Confused, Niji tried to open his mouth, and felt Aspen’s slender finger gently press his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shush. No talking. I’ve heard you feel better if you don’t talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A lie. Niji knew that by the mischief in her voice. She pulled her hand away, and Niji felt something wet and impossibly cold being laid across his forehead. Water dripped off the sides into his hair, the cold trickle tingling his skin and sending his eyes rolling back into his head. It was heavy, so heavy, but the chill was like a breath of fresh air. Niji tried to mumble, and Aspen’s hand was back at his mouth again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure I keep that cloth cold,” Aspen assured him, and he heard a chair being dragged to his bedside. She moved her hand to stroke his hair, brushing away the long section that had fallen limp into his face. “And you make sure to concentrate on getting back to your regular pain-in-the-ass self. I’m not going anywhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niji’s first reaction was protest, anger - </span>
  <em>
    <span>how dare she think he needed her </span>
  </em>
  <span>- when both hands went to the cloth on his forehead again, rotating it and once again gifting him that cold relief before it could dissipate completely. She did it like it was nothing, when even the </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> of trying to lift his arms up off the mattress made his joints hurt. Maybe he could make an exception...just this once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Niji whispered, voice hoarse and almost unrecognizable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you?” Aspen’s response was exaggerated shock and if he could have seen her, he would’ve bet she brought her hand to her chest for the added effect. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> be sick. The Niji Vinsmoke </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> know is a rat bastard who doesn’t thank anyone for anything. You shush and rest up, I’ll take care of you until </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling internally as he closed his eyes, Niji added another spanking to her counter.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>